In a lottery game, a participant who can match the numbers drawn with those appearing on a previously purchased ticket will win the jackpot. If several participants match the numbers drawn, the jackpot pool is shared amongst the winners. In some cases, secondary prizes are also allotted for partial combinations of the winning numbers drawn.
A participant will be enticed to purchase a lottery ticket when the jackpot amount is high, and/or when he or she believes that there is a chance of winning. Various schemes or scenarios have been devised to incite the purchase of tickets by increasing the chances of winning. Other scenarios focus on bolstering the secondary prizes for partial combinations.
Corporations or entities that organize lottery draws are constantly looking for ways to encourage the purchase of lottery tickets. Therefore, there is a need for new methods or devices to increase tickets sales.